Regrets
by Calliope et Shalimar
Summary: One shot... Kai et Tyson partent faire une balade en forêt pendant que les autres vont au cinéma... ça vous va comme résumé... sinon bah allez lire, vous comprendrez.


**Titre** : Regrets.  
**Auteur** : Calliope et Shalimar… eh oui vous ne rêvez pas…  
**Base** : Beyblade.  
**Genre** : Shonen Aï, Deathfic.   
**Couples** : Kai + Tyson (Shali accepte juste parce que c'est moi ^_^ !), plus une surprise… de taille !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous… Suite à ma panne d'inspiration chronique vous n'aurez pas votre portnaouak habituel cross Gundam Wing mais un deathfic… Pauvre de vous !!!!! ^_^ !

**Regrets**

  
C'était une belle journée.  
Pas de compétition de Beyblade donc pas de souci.  
Tyson faisait la grasse matinée en compagnie des autres garçons[1] quand soudain…  
  
- TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!  
- Ouaaaaaaaaah. Nan mais t'es dingue Hilary de gueuler de bon matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Je te signale qu'il est déjà midi passé et que je viens pour votre entraînement… Tyson ? Tyson ? TYSOOOOOOOOOON. Ne te rendors pas !  
- Mais on est en vacances.  
- Et alors c'est pas une raison pour glander.  
- Et puis de toute façon aujourd'hui je suis pas disponible.  
- Bonjour Hilary, intervint une voix ensommeillée.  
- Oh ! Salut les garçons, répondit-elle à Max de sa voix douce avant de se reporter sur sa cible, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir toute la journée. ! Et où est-ce que tu vas, je peux savoir ?  
- Il m'accompagne.  
- Kai. C'est vrai ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Tyson !  
- Oui je sais on part bientôt… j'ai vraiment pas cinq minutes de plus…  
  
Un regard du capitaine des Bladebreakers lui fit comprendre la réponse : « Si tu te bouges pas je pars sans toi ».  
  
- Bon j'arrive… mais c'est bien parce que je veux venir.  
  
Hilary regarda la scène complètement détachée avant de s'adresser aux pauvres âmes qui passaient sous ses griffes acérées.  
  
- Ray… je peux savoir où ils vont ?  
- On l'ignore autant que toi. Secret défense. Mais bon avec Kai mieux vaut ne pas poser de questions. Et puis quelque chose me dit que Tyson lui-même ne le sait pas.  
- Alors il ne lui a toujours pas dit.  
- Hn hn. Tu connais Kai et Tyson. C'est limite si Kai a peur de s'ouvrir à lui. Il va peut-être se lancer aujourd'hui.  
- L'espoir fait vivre mon p'tit Ray. Bon tu réveilles les autres et on va s'entraîner ? Ajouta-t-elle avec le ton autoritaire qu'on lui connaissait.  
- Euh… *chibi eyes* Hilary ? Demanda une voix chevrotante.  
- Non Max, c'est hors de question. L'entraînement c'est l'entraînement et …  
  
Hilary avait en face d'elle deux paires d'yeux larmoyants et suppliants… un chaton sans défense et un adorable hamster… Ray et Max…  
  
- Bon d'accord on va s'entraîner au ciné.  
- Youpi, Ray, j't'avais dit que ça marcherait !  
- Et on va voir quoi Hilary ?  
- Eh bien… comme vous connaissez la délicatesse de mes goûts en matière de film… la dernière conférence de M. Dickenson sur le Beyblade enfin adaptée au cinéma !  
- C… C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Ray avec un sourire forcé sur le visage.  
- Hum… c'est à dire que… JE VOUS AI EUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! Nan on va voir le dernier Walt Disney : Le Manoir hanté et ses 999 fantômes !  
- C'est mieux, intervint Kenny prêt à sortir.

@@@@@@@@@@

Le petit groupe finalement prêt et sur le pas de la porte s'apprêtait à sortir quand soudain :  
  
- Hey les garçons ! On a pas dit à Kai et Tyson qu'on partait  
- Les enfants, ils sont déjà partis, leur annonça le grand-père de Tyson alors qu'il balayait la cour.  
  
Le groupe se concerta du regard avant de hausser les épaules et de partir en direction du cinéma.  
  
- Tout de même ils auraient pu prévenir qu'ils partaient et nous dire au revoir, râla Hilary.

@@@@@@@@@@

- Je me demande où Kai et Tyson ont bien pu aller ? Demanda Ozuma appuyé contre le mur.  
- Chais pas, fit Dunga adossé audit mur.  
  
Les Saints Shields regardèrent passer les Bladebreakers. Cachés dans une petite ruelle adjacente à la maison de Tyson, ils avaient suivi toute la conversation.  
  
- J'ai entendu Kai parler d'une petite randonnée près d'un lac, au pied d'une montagne !!! dit Joseph les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
- On fait quoi ? demanda Maryam assise sur un carton. On suit qui ?  
- Soeurette, t'as qu'à suivre Ray !!!! se moqua Joseph avant de se prendre une baigne dans la tête de la part de sa sœur.  
  
Ozuma était resté silencieux pendant tout ce petit échange. Il scrutait les alentours. Les Bladebreakers avaient disparu au détour d'une rue et les deux autres…  
  
- Je vais surveiller Kai et Tyson !!! Vous, vous prenez le groupe qui va au cinéma ! déclara le chef des Saints Shields.  
- Pourquoi tu pars seul ? Moi aussi, je veux aller me promener !!! râla Joseph.  
- J'ai un compte à régler avec Tyson, le coupa Ozuma.  
- C'est bon, les garçons, lança Maryam en soufflant. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour si peu. Bon, vous venez ?!?!  
  
Joseph courut rejoindre sa sœur et Dunga pour suivre les Bladebreakers qui allaient au cinéma. Pendant ce temps, Ozuma s'empressa de rejoindre les deux autres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit propice à une randonnée ici, ça ne serait pas difficile de retrouver les deux beybladeurs.  
  
- Bon… C'est p'têt le bon moment pour lui dire !!! marmonna le jeune homme en se lançant à leur poursuite.

@@@@@@@@@@

- J'EN AI MARRE MARRE MARRE !!!! J'AI MAL AUX PIEDS !!! ON PEUT FAIRE UNE PAUSE ?!  
- Pas encore, répondit Kai devant lui. Y'a une plate-forme plus haut.  
  
Tyson lui tira la langue en soufflant. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils marchaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kai l'avait emmené ici sauf peut-être pour le fatiguer ou se venger d'une quelconque farce de sa part…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Tyson avait mal aux pieds. Certes, le paysage était joli : un lac, de la verdure et de l'air frais. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés au bord du lac, au moins, ils auraient pu se baigner… Enfin, il aurait pu car il se doutait que jamais Kai irait dans l'eau.  
  
- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda Tyson en courant vers son capitaine.  
- Si t'es pas content, fallait pas venir !!! le rembarra Kai.  
  
_Mais pourquoi je parle comme ça ? On est ici pour une chose bien précise _ !!!! pensa Kai alors que Tyson passait devant lui en souriant. Le capitaine soupira en pensant que la petite montée serait encore bien longue…  
  
- C'est joli !!! s'émerveilla Tyson en s'arrêtant un moment. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la randonnée !!!!  
- Hum.  
- J'avoue que le chemin est pénible mais ça vaut le détour !!!! rit Tyson en s'asseyant deux minutes.  
- Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Kai en le regardant.  
- Euh… je me repose ? Disons que je suis pas habitué à faire de si longues randonnées. Hey tu pourrais m'attendre !  
  
Tyson se mit à courir comme un dératé pour rattraper Kai qui avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Quand soudain…  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

@@@@@@@@@@

- Ce cri.  
  
Ozuma força l'allure pressentant de mauvaises choses. Malgré l'allure à laquelle il avait marché, il n'avait pu que rattraper peu de son retard sur le couple de beybladeurs.

@@@@@@@@@@

Kai était retourné sur ses pas après avoir entendu le cri poussé par Tyson et arriva juste au moment où Tyson commençait à tomber dans le vide. Il avança sa main pour rattraper le bras de Tyson mais le rata de quelques millimètres et ne put que rester à regarder la scène comme au ralenti : Tyson qui tombe à la renverse et glisse sur le sol accidenté du ravin, qui se cogne violemment contre un arbre et perd connaissance pour finir sa chute en rebondissante sur une étroite langue de terre surplombant le vide, sa tête formant un angle plus qu'inquiétant.  
  
- Tyson ! lança Kai complètement affolé.  
  
Son pied commença à glisser et il aurait emprunté le même chemin que son prédécesseur si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas retenu par la ceinture.  
  
- Kai. Fais attention.   
- Ozuma ?!?! Que… il faut… Tyson… il est tombé… il faut qu'on le remonte.  
- On n'y arrivera pas, le chemin est trop escarpé. Il faut appeler les secours. KAI ! Tu m'écoutes.  
  
Ozuma força Kai à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et profita de son état pour le ramener vers un endroit plus sûr du sentier.

@@@@@@@@@@

La femme pompier ferma la portière[2] de l'hélicoptère avant de s'approcher vers les deux garçons et de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle, faisant de son mieux pour leur cacher le corps de leur ami qu'on enfermait dans une house mortuaire.  
  
- Je suis désolée les enfants, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que…  
- Il est mort ? demanda Ozuma, sentant Kai commencer à s'effondrer sur place.  
  
La femme hocha la tête avant de rejoindre l'hélicoptère et de repartir en direction de l'hôpital.  
  
- J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais…  
- Moi aussi Kai, moi aussi…  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent tristement avant de retourner chez les Granger, Kai serrant Dragoon dans son poing refusant de se laisser aller aux larmes.

@@@@@@@@@@

- J'ai adoré Eddy Murphy dans son rôle… de toute façon tous les films qu'il fait sont géniaux ! s'exclama avec entrain Maxou faisant face au groupe qui retournait au dojo.  
  
Soudain le groupe se figea sur place.  
  
- Ben quoi… ? demanda Max avant de se retourner.  
  
Kai se tenait côte à côte avec Ozuma, évitant de regarder le grand-père de Tyson complètement anéanti. Hilary essaya de savoir ce qu'il se passait quand Ozuma la devança.  
  
- Tyson est mort…  
  
Tyson était mort… sans leur avoir dit au revoir, sans avoir reçu les sentiments de deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient leur possible pour refouler leurs larmes.   
Tyson était mort… laissant derrière lui des âmes pleines de regrets.

OWARI  
Le 25 février 2004.

Calliope : Et ben… je pensais pas qu'il aurait fallu autant de temps pour écrire si peu de pages (comparé à nos autres productions).  
Kai : Un deathfic ?  
Ozuma : Un deathfic ?  
Tyson : Je suis mort ?  
Calliope : Hey t'as brisé l'écho !  
Shalimar : Atta… on savait pas quoi écrire et on s'était promis de faire un deathfic toutes les deux !!! On a tiré à la courte paille pour savoir quel bishi serait la victime parfaite et voilà !!!  
Tyson : J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre…  
Kai : Et pourquoi j'ai…  
Ozuma : ON !!  
Kai : Pourquoi ON ne lui a rien dit ?!!!  
Shalimar : Ben… Pourquoi ça s'appelle Regrets ?!!!  
Calliope : Ben, tu me connais… j'ai toujours des titres de merdes, soit trop court, soit trop long… et puis normalement les gens trouvent le titre d'un fic après l'avoir écrit… moi c'est plutôt du genre qui construit le fic autour du titre.  
Kai : Tu ne réponds toujours pas à notre question.  
Shali à Calli : Tu lui dis ou je le fais ?  
Calli à Shali : Je sais pas t'en pense quoi ?  
Shali à Calli : Ben je sais pas et toi ?  
Calli à Shali : Bof ch'sais pas trop et vous vous en pensez quoi ?  
Bladebreakers : On s'en fout de qui fait quoi ! On veut la réponse.  
Ozuma : Ou alors vous ne le savez pas ?  
Calli à Shali : Ben je sais pas et toi ?  
Shali à Calli : Bof ch'sais pas trop et toi ?  
Kai : Nan mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Calliope alors ?  
Shalimar : Tu nous donnes quoi en échange de la réponse ?  
Ozuma : C'est du chantage !  
Calliope : Non, du profit.  
Shalimar : Et il n'y a pas de petits profits…  
Tyson : Nan, juste de grosses profiteuses -_- !  
Calli et Shali : Eh ouiiiiiiiiiii !  
Ozuma : Donc ?  
Calliope : Hem… et ben je pense que c'est parce que…  
Shalimar : …Le fic s'appelle Regrets, tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent.  
Kai et Ozuma : -_-°. Au fait vous changez quand de série ?  
Calli et Shali : Ben… on vient de changer de Gundam pour vous *graaaand sourire*  
Ozuma : Madre de Dios !  
Calliope : Aux prochaines vacances ! Dans sept semaines !  
Shalimar : Tchô !

* * *

[1] Même Kai… eh oui !!!!

[2] Désolé mais on sait pas comment ça s'appelle.


End file.
